The Middle Ages: Rise Of The Originals
by piratejessieswaby
Summary: Summary: The Gypsy clang make a deal with the Original family to marry off Elena to Kol Mikaelson. This story is being Co-written with EcleticKnight88 and the lemons in this story.
1. Chapter 1 Arranged Marriage

AN

Seeing as Fanfiction thought by blocking my account Kol and Elena that I was unable to upload so I have made two new accounts Daryl and Naomi xxx which is my back up account and piratejessieswaby my account I am using.

I am now leaving the stories there that are complete feel free to adopt the in-complete ones xxx.

AN: Yep another Kolena fic Im addicted to this pairing.

Summary: The Gypsy clang make a deal with the Original family to marry off Elena to Kol Mikaelson.

This story is being Co-written with EcleticKnight88 and the lemons in this story.

Chapter 1 Arranged Marriage

'Elena could barely comprehend what she had just been told, though she knew that this sort of thing was sadly very common, Elena had hoped that she would be one of the few that escaped it.

Now though, as she stares off into space and only just registering that her father was still speaking, Elena felt like crying.

Arranged. Marriage.

These two words were continuously spinning through her mind, Elena's parents had arranged to be married...it had to be some foolish nightmare her mind created.

Right?

"You must understand Elena her mother Miranda Romani Petrova said her voice kind but stern The Mikaelson family are a wealthy vampire family and they will protect you and us from the cold ones."

"Think of the gifts you will receive and I hear that your husband to be Kol is really handsome. Her mother added excitedly.

And your cousin Katherine is married to their eldest son Elijah dear."

Elena did understand to a part she would be married so that the Mikaelson family would protect their people as princess of the Gypsy's Elena was to be married off to Kol Mikaelson an Original vampire.

Yes Mother" Elena said and her mother smiled "that's the spirit now lets get you dressed in your best dress".

'This was the most absurd thing that Kol had ever heard, what had possessed them to do this? Arranging his life, worse, whom he was to MARRY of all things, women in this village were just so dull to him. "Bet she has the personality of a blank of wood and is thrice as ugly to look at" Kol thought to himself as he swung his axe down to create more firewood.

Arranged marriages and Gypsies, if it were not his immortal life they were ruining, Kol would find the thing to be laughable.

Then again, he had laughed at this situation, many times when he watched other men and women be told they are to marry total strangers.

Now it would seem that God has desired it to be his turn. Kol was a man that no longer found arranged marriages to be a joke.'

Kol was an original vampire along with his family the first of his kind and now he was to Marry Elena Romani Petrova Princess of the gypsies.

Oh the fucking irony of it all he thought darkly.

Elena sat in her room as her mother and maids organized the dress she would wear to meet her husband.

The dress she would wear was light silver with a v cut and with black embroidery her dark brown hair was braided and her eyes were outlined in black kohl and a black corset was added.

Elena would miss all her friends her beloved black stallion horse who she named Moonlight.

'Though she tried to inject some emotion into her exotic features, Elena was unable to feel and show anything other than sadness, not to mention fear.

What if the man that was to become her husband was violent and cruel? A womanizer, whom would seek out others frequently, even more so when she comes to bare a child.

Elena knew it was futile to bring these fears to her mother before she even spoke, so Elena had been at a bit of a loss as to why she brought the subject up in the first place.

A subject that her mother was still scolding her for as she dressed.

"What possessed you to have such absurd thoughts, really Elena? We should consider ourselves luckily they even agreed to take you."

Elena froze. Though it would bring anger, perhaps even from her father, Elena could not stop the onslaught of her own anger.

"TAKE ME! I am not some object to be owned mother and you can shield your eyes from the truth as much as you want the fact remains that wives are frequently beaten from their husbands.

Some suffer even more greatly and you expect me to just be happy that you are all but selling me to the highest bidder!"

Elena screeched, rendering her mother and her maids speechless.

Miranda Romani Petrova glared at her daughter anger in her brown eyes.

"This treaty is gravely important our people are dying and the Mikaelson family have offered a treaty to protect us from the cold ones what would you have your father do Elena?"

"Let our people die no Elena I realize this is difficult but it is your destiny and duty".

Her mother ended this by tying up the laces of her corset and then put the dress on her.

"There Miranda murmured don't you look magnificent".

Kol looked at himself dressed from head to foot in black leather and wearing his Lapis Luzil ring he looked handsome his mother had declared proudly.

Kol ran a hand through his dark hair nervously his wife to be Elena would be here in an hour.

He glanced at his wrist he was wearing two leather gauntlets and his sword was at his side.

Then Kol heard his father yell up to him "Kol their here".

Elena sat in the wagon her parents on the other side her necklace with a lapis Luzil stone that her beloved grandmother had given to her for her 16th birthday.

Elena looked at the house where her husband was waiting for her the house in question was beautiful all kinds of flowers surrounding the house.

Elena was shaking with nerves as she saw her soon to be husband waiting for her.

Kol walked towards his wife careful not to be to sudden with his movements but when he laid eyes on her his breath caught.

Elena was beautiful her skin was olive toned and her face was heart shaped and her hair was magnificent the colour was darker than his hair and it was as straight as a waterfall.

She was beautiful.

Elena stared at Kol in silent wonder he is a few inches taller than her his arms are bare except for the leather gauntlets and his eyes are a dark brown similar to her eyes he is well toned.

"Lady Elena" a voice says in welcome and Elena sees a young blonde woman in her early forties coming to greet her.

"I am Esther the young woman introduces herself.

"Grayson such an honour" Esther greets welcome in her voice she smiles at Elena Kol show Elena around.

Kol offers his right arm to Elena and is secretly pleased when she does.

"How old are you Kol?" Elena asked shyly.

Kol glanced at her and smiled softly "21 sweetheart how old are you my darling".

Elena gave him a genuine smile "18 my parents decided that when I turned 18 a month ago that it was time for me to marry my cousin Katherine is already married and she loves it".

Kol smiled at that Katherine was his sister in law as she had married Elijah.

"Do you like horses?" He asked her hopefully.

Elena's answer was a breath taking smile that makes Kol oddly enough shy.

Kol smiled and took her hand and led her to the stables where she sees two black horses one who looks familiar.

Her horse Moonlight a gasp of delight moves past her lips and she rubs her black horse affection clear in her face.

"Thank you this means so much to me she's my only friend" Elena explained happiness in her voice.

Kol smiled at her kindly "it was no trouble I think she's fallen in love with my horse Duke" pointing to a black horse who was sniffing at Moonlight with curiosity.

Kol moved closer to Elena until their lips were practically near each other.

"Elena" he breathed taking in her scent and placing his left hand on her left cheek.

"Kol..." Elena whispered softly placing her right hand on his chiselled face.

"ELENA!" her mother called out impatiently we have to go home to make some arrangements.

Elena looked at Kol "I have to go" she began and was just about to leave when Kol gave her a beautiful ring.

It was a beautiful gold ring with a Lapis Luzil stone in the middle .

It was beautiful.

"I will see you at the ceremony tomorrow Elena" he said kissing her hand.

"Good bye Kol it was nice meeting you" she said giving him a soft smile.

The Morning before the wedding.

'Kol decided to visit Elena this morning, for he found himself wanting to spend more and more time with her.

Though he still found himself to be rather nervous when in her presence, as Kol got closer to Elena's home he heard raised voices.

"Well I have changed my mind; she will not be marrying into that family of FUCKING BLOODSUCKERS!" Kol froze at the sounds of Elena's father shouting. What reason could her father have to change his mind about their marriage?

"How can you change your mind now that I come to care for him? Or is that the reason? Where you hoping that I would be miserable?" Elena shrieked in anger. Kol moves closer, fearing how this argument could end up.

But when Kol comes to walk past the window, it is in time to see Elena's father strike her across the face.

The sight of his betrothed's father striking her, the sound of the striking and Elena's gasp of pain and fear sends Kol into a fury he never thought he could feel.'

Kol stormed into the house fury written on his face as he blurs into the kitchen.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT MY WIFE?" Kol roared furiously and he rushes over to Elena and helps her to her feet.

"Are you alright"? Kol asked Elena tenderly.

Elena smiled sadly at Kol "do not worry I am used to it".

Kol looked at Elena then she was wearing a white traditional gypsy wedding dress with her dark brown straight hair in a braid in the back of her hair.

Elena's eyes had been outlined in black kohl and on her left ankle was a Romani medallion in her hands were a bouquet of red roses.

She looked Beautiful.

Kol looked really handsome Elena thought dressed in black like he was the day before only he had his sword with him.

Elena saw her father walking towards them and Kol bid her good bye as her father told her it was time.

Before Elena knew what was happening she and Kol were married and the alliance was know in place.

Wedding Night.

Elena was beyond nervous, though her mother had told her something about what was to occur it seemed to have only increased her fears of what was to come.

Despite her growing confidence that Kol would bring her no intentional harm, it was still playing on her mind, her maids had gotten her prepared and her mother's idea of final reassurance was to tell Elena to make sure that she satisfies her husband if she wants Kol to remain faithful.

How can Elena bring such satisfaction to her husband when she completely lacks experience and knowledge of such things? The most her mother had told her was it would hurt the first time.

'I suppose that not even that information would count as reassuring' Elena thought to herself.

Elena found herself absent mindly playing with the lace that tied her nightgown at the top of her breasts, Elena had, had every intention of wearing her robes over her night gown so as to preserve some kind of none-existent security.

Her mother had quickly robbed her of this, along with her robe before leaving Elena alone in the bedroom that envelops Elena with a cold and unwelcoming sense of foreboding.

What feels like far sooner than she was hoping for, the bedroom door opened and Kol entered the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Kol felt himself freeze at the sight of his wife; she had been beautiful to him the moment he had laid eyes on him but now.

Elena seemed to be a Goddess taking mortal form to his eyes, yet with her beauty, Kol also saw the fear in her hypnotic brown eyes.

Though Kol found himself to be falling more and more under the spell of his new wife, Kol found himself disliking her parents twice as more powerfully, what had that mother of hers told her? Elena looked nothing short of paralyzed with fear.

"It is alright my dear wife, if you are not ready for what is required then we can wait until you are more comfortable." Kol spoke to her softly, reassuringly.

Elena feels her eyes widen, but then what would she say to her parents? Her father had demanded, rather crudely at that, that Elena informs them of everything.

Yet Elena was not altogether too sure this was their business, why would it be? Her parents do not disclose such talk with her after all.

"What troubles you, Elena?" Kol asked her softly, cautiously moving closer to her.

"I was told that...I was to inform my parents what is to happen tonight." Elena replied somewhat fearfully, she was after all this man's property, if the manner her parents spoke was anything to go by.

Kol froze, anger pulsing through him before Kol is able to calm himself.

"You do not have to tell them anything my sweet wife; this is no business of theirs. Nor is it their place to demand such a crude thing." Kol told her softly. "Elena, please. Let us sit down, you are positively shaking." Kol pleaded a little worried for her.

Elena nods and sits on the edge of their bed carefully but rigidly, her fear seemed to be growing.

Kol takes hold of her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing it softly.

The feel of his lips has Elena catching her breath at how sweet and loved it made her feel.

She had no idea what had come over her for Elena to speak so boldly, but Elena found herself saying...

"Could you kiss me again?" Elena's eyes seem to threaten to fall out of her head at how shocked she was by her own daring.

Kol merely smiled softly.

"We shall do as much or as little as you are comfortable with."

Kol replied, before slowly moving forwards and tenderly, cautiously, taking her lips with his own in a sweet kiss...

...it was strange to Elena how that one sweet kiss seemed to suddenly stir a fuzzy warmth feeling, just the same as when they shared their first kiss.

When they pull away, Elena's eyes remain almost closed as though committing the kiss to memory, which pleases Kol greatly.

When Elena's eyes do finally open it is to have her face flush with embarrassment and bows her head shamefully.

Kol brings his right index finger under her chin and raises her head gently.

"Finding our kisses to be pleasing is not wrong Elena." Kol told her with a soft smile on his face.

"In fact, I am rather glad that you do, would be cause for much awkwardness if you did not." Kol continued and to his relief Elena giggles a little, though still rather nervously.

"I meant what I said Elena, if you feel this to be too soon we can wait." Kol told her, though Kol knew that if he's brothers found out they'd tease him to no end.

'Not their business either though' Kol thought stubbornly to himself.

Elena, despite still feeling sick to her stomach with nerves, began to slowly feel a little bolder.

"C...could we go slowly. In case I do not..." Elena began, before feeling her face flame up and stops. Kol smiles back at her, she really was nervous.

"We will do what you are comfortable with my wife." Kol replied in a soft whisper.

Elena found herself to be enjoying it whenever she heard Kol address her as 'my wife'.

'With her heart pounding in her chest, Elena brings her husband in for another kiss, both shocked by her sudden confidence.

Their kiss is as sweet and loving as the previous two, but at the sound of a soft moan from his wife in pleasure, Kol braves the possibility of refusal and brings more passion into the kiss.

To his relief, Elena responds with her own passion, though still very much keeping their hands to themselves for the time being.

When the need for air takes hold, the two break away and keep their foreheads leaning against each other, breathing heavily.

Swallowing back a sudden burst of nerves himself, Kol brings his lips to Elena's skin and begins to kiss her neck slowly, teasingly.

To Elena, it was very much beginning to feel as though her body was being taken over by something inside her, stronger than her, as Elena moves her head into the opposite direction of Kol's kisses to allow him access, she releases another moan.

One louder than the last and breaks her right hand to the back of Kol's head.

With her hand now in his hair, teasing him with little tugs to his hair, Kol brings one of his own hands to the side of her neck his lips are yet to touch and begins to rub small soothing circle with his thumb against her right pulse point.

As Elena moans once again, Kol finds himself finding it difficult to stay focused, to remember his promise to Elena to not rush her; of course Kol couldn't exactly lie to himself and say that he wasn't happy with the responses he was causing.

Because he was, very much so in fact.'

'If she was to be asked, Elena would never be able to say when they ended up lying on their wedding bed, but what she would be able to tell you is that Kol was far more gentle than her fear had lead her to believe.

The kisses he placed all over her neck, peppered on her face before bringing his lips back to hers, Elena knew she would remember exactly how every one of them made her feel.

Worshiped.

Wanted.

Loved.

The more they kissed, the more passionate they became until eventually the passion took complete hold of them both. Though there was still nerves fluttering around her stomach, Elena was feeling more and more at ease and bolder.

She had not noticed until now but Kol was still wearing the clothing he married her in, or at least partially, her fear had prevented Elena from realizing that Kol was without a shirt.'

'Kol, feeling a little less concerned that Elena will turn him away, slowly begins to trail his hand from her neck to her chest but when his hand reaches the valley of her breasts, Elena stills.

Kol raises himself a little so as to look at her face; the fear is back but not as powerful as when he first entered the room.

"Is this OK, my sweet?" Kol whispered to her, now panicking that he has stepped over her boundaries.

Which is why Kol had to control himself at the sight of Elena nodding.

"Yes, I was just surprised." She replied softly.

With a soft smile on their faces, the two begin to kiss again, but this time there is no working up to the passion that now blazes inside of them.

Kol's right hand remains in the valley of his wife's breasts, before he unties her night gown.

Leaning on his left arm, Kol watches Elena for signs of discomfort as he gently pushes the night dress down her body a little, exposing more of her breasts.

Briefly admiring the firmness of her breasts, Kol then returns to his to hers and what he finds shocks him.

Elena's eyes are hooded with growing desire, her eyes darker than what they had been.

"We can still stop any time you want, Elena." Kol told her softly, wanting to be certain of her desires.

"I know." Elena replied before leaning up and kissing him again.'

'Elena's arms wrapped themselves around Kol's body, bringing him closer to her while Kol wrapped his right arm around her waist.

As though afraid she would disappear.'

'It wasn't long before the newly weds were lost once again to the powerful intoxication of their kisses and the feelings it stirred within them, a gasp of shock escapes Elena at the sensation of Kol's hand placing soft pressure to her right breast.

Kol couldn't stop the pleased smirk that came to his lips this time at Elena's response to his touch.'

'Kol's hand slithers down her body from her breast, almost like it was searching for something until it comes to a stop when his hand finds the hem of Elena's night gown.

Resting his forehead against hers, the two appear to be locked in a conversation that could only be spoken with their eyes as Kol's hand slowly makes its way back up Elena's body.

But this time his hand brings the night gown with it, caressing her leg as he goes, and Elena's breathing picks up along with her already racing heart.

By the time Kol's hand reached the top of Elena's leg, she felt as though her heart was trying to escape her body, which is why she felt completely amazed afterwards that it didn't actually when Kol's hand moves under her to grasp her clit.'

'Neither of them would be able to remember the exact moment where they truly succumbed to their desire, but they will always remember the pleasure their desire gave them.'


	2. Chapter 2 The Cold Ones

Chapter 2 The Cold Ones 

'Elena's day had been going well; her new sister, Rebekah, wanted to spend time with her.

So that is exactly what they did, walking through their little village as they talked.

But then, they met 'them' Elena was already aware of how to tell who was and was not a cold one, her suspicions were confirmed by Rebekah standing ever so slightly in front of her.

"What do 'you' want?" Rebekah growled out.

The two Cold Ones smirked a little.

"Just wanted to see if the gypsy blood whore was still alive, looks like she is." Edward sneered.

Elena gasps as the male Cold One suddenly disappears from her sight.'

Kol was in front of her a deadly look on his face.

Keep away from my wife he snarled or I will rip you to shreds.

He snarled the pupil in his brown eyes was red and his fangs glowed.

Edward laughed is that why you married her? He asked sadistically is she a gypsy whore only good for spreading her legs.

'Kol had never felt such rage burning through him, they dared to insult his wife and act as though they are the better vampire breed.

Kol soon did not have his brothers protecting Elena, nor had he ever saw his sister to look so deadly.'

'Elijah could see just how out of control this could become, any other time he wouldn't hesitate to fight the Cold Ones, but his new sister was far too close.

He had to try to bring this to a stop, even if it is just long enough to get Elena a safe distance away.

"You two are out numbered here, perhaps it would be more reasonable and beneficial to you to leave.

Now." Elijah spoke as calmly as his anger could allow him to.

The two Cold Ones simply sneered.

"Yes, of course you would say that. Want to drain the little whore before anyone else gets the chance." Alice sneered.

Rebekah lunges forward, her hand taking hold of the Alice's throat.

"You want to repeat that you little bitch?" Rebekah growls.

"Sister, release her. You have no idea where that 'thing' has been." Klaus said with boredom.

Rebekah looks down at Alice in pure disgust before shoving Alice away from her; the force of Rebekah's strength sends Alice crashing into a tree. Her brothers laugh while Rebecca smirks but Elena is looking increasingly worried.'

"Kol, Elena said touching his arm softly do not worry husband do not fall down to their level".

She ended taking his hand in her own.

Alice grabbed Elena before any of them could react and had her throat in a tight choking grip.

Kol snarled "LET HER GO SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS". He yelled fear showing in his brown eyes for Elena.

Edward walked lazily towards Elena placing an icy hand across her face, "you know for a gypsy you are very beautiful almost… like The Princess". He finished lazily.

Kol froze fear flashing in his eyes if they found out that Elena was the princess they would kill her.

Over his dead body he thought violently.

Elena kept her gaze on Kol who was quietly walking up behind Edward a hand on his lips warning her to be quiet.

Elena had never been so afraid not for herself but for Kol her husband.

'The tension was thick, Elena watched in silence as Kol came closer to Edward, her fear was growing.

The smirk that came to Edward's lips had Elena mentally scolding herself, the frantic beating of her heart was sure to be teasing all the vampires. Kol needed to get the Cold One away from his wife and fast.'

'It happened to fast for Elena to truly understand what had happened, all she knew was that one moment she was in the clutches of a Cold One and the next she was next to Rebekah again.

What Elena did see though was her husband and the Cold One in a fight, jaws snapping and snarling.

She couldn't see who was taking what punches, until Kol was sent flying into Finn and Elijah.

Klaus snarled and was on the verge of attacking himself, but Rebekah held him back.

"No, Klaus. This is Kol's fight, not yours, not unless he asks." Rebekah told her older brother firmly.'

'Rebekah watched with growing anger as the male Cold One continued his assault on her brother, she could practically feel the burning desire from her three remaining brothers to get into the fight.

Though Rebekah had her eyes on the pixie Cold One, there was something about these two vampires that was bothering her.

Whenever Kol attacked, this 'Edward' would move out of the way, like he somehow knew it was coming. Surely that couldn't be right.

The smug smirk on the female's face sent Rebecca over the edge.

"Finn, make sure our sister is safe." Rebekah spoke to her brother, the three of them looked at Rebekah confused, but their confusion didn't last long when Rebekah shot in front of the remaining Cold One and threw a punch.'

Elena suddenly realized why the male cold one was avoiding Kol's punches.

"Rebekah" she yelled from where her brother in laws held her from danger.

"SHES A SEER SHE CAN SEE WHAT MOVES YOU CAN DO"!.

Keeping this in mind Rebekah punched Alice so hard she collapsed into a tree and did not get up again.

"Don't ever insult my sister again" she spat kicking Alice in the ribs.

Elena cheered pride and affection going through her.

The male cold one let out a scream of fury and charged at Rebekah but Kol grabbed him by the neck and threw him into a near by tree.

Elena smiled at Kol affection in her face but a look of fear flashed across her face.

"KOL LOOK OUT"! She screamed and Kol narrowly missed getting his throat torn out.

'As the intensity of the fight between her husband and the Cold One grows, Elena can't stop flinching from the sound of each blow from their fists and attempted to shield herself from the sounds by trying to sink into her new brother Klaus for protection.

Elena found herself wondering how much longer this was going to continue for, until the worse happens.

It happened in slow motion, Kol and the Edward locked in some kind of wrestling match, until Edward throws Kol off of him, Elena watches her husband quickly recovering from the force of the push and charges back into another round with Edward.

She sees it before Kol does, a flash of something, a sword.

"KOL!" Elena screamed out, but it was too late, the sound of Kol screaming out in excruciating pain felt like Elena had also been stabbed.

Kol collapses onto the floor, withering in agony.

"VERVAIN!" Klaus shouted in anger.

Klaus, Elena and Elijah rush to Kol's side. Finn, on the other hand, snarls in anger before taking over for his brother and attacking Edward.

Finn's surprise attack was enough to get Edward to drop the sword he had been hiding, Klaus, seeing the sword, rushes forward to take hold of it.

Not wanting another one of his siblings to suffer its poisonous blow.

"Rebekah! Enough! We need to help Kol." Elijah ordered his sister.

At the sound of her brother's cry, Rebecca had become more deadly in her attacks on Alice, but Elijah's words tell her how serious her brother's injury is. Rebecca sends Alice into yet another tree, the latter now looking worse for wear and stays where she is.

"Don't think we're done here whore. You'll pay for this, both of you." Rebekah growled before rushing to Kol's side.'

Elena hurried to her husband's side his breathing laboured clutching his stomach in pain Elena and Finn tear the shirt off him and Elena tears his shirt in half and puts it across the middle of his chest.

"Kol it's going to be alright" he hears the angelic voice of his wife saying reassuring words.

Elena smoothed back Kol's dark brown hair away and turned to where his siblings were standing.

"We need to get him home so I can take care of his wounds quicker" she told Elijah and he nodded in understanding.

With help from Rebekah and Klaus they managed to get him on his horse.

'Elena threw open the front door to the home she and Kol shared, Klaus and Elijah carrying her husband in and all the way to the bedroom and placing him on to the bed.

Rebekah had been hot on their heels, before catching sight of Elena and her terrified state and hurrying to her new sister's side.

"Elena, look at me." Rebekah spoke to her softly but firmly. Elena looked to Rebekah, feeling as though her heart had just been forced into her throat.

"Everything will be OK, we can heal him. I promise." Rebekah told her sister gently. Elena can only nod, not sure if she can take comfort in her sister's words.

"He needs blood." Klaus suddenly spoke from the doorway, gaining the eyes of his sisters.

His eyes rest mostly on Elena and looking guilty, Rebecca realize what her brother is getting at.

"Klaus. NO! The amount Kol will need to fully heal could kill her; we can not ask Kol or Elena to take part in that." Rebecca spoke shocked.

"We have no choice or time to be picky here, sister. Kol needs blood and he needs it now." Klaus told Rebecca with desperation and pain in his voice, he wasn't exactly a fan of this idea either.

But their options were limited with even less time on their side.

"Perhaps this had been the Cold Ones plan, to injury one of so to such an extreme they would be forced to drink from Elena and kill her." Klaus wondered aloud.

Rebecca scoffs.

"Not everything and everyone is out to get us brother, perhaps this was a result they did not count on." Rebecca countered.

"That bastard had a sword drenched in vervain, sister. That was planned, all of it." Klaus snapped in anger.

Before either of them could speak, Finn entered the house along with their parents. Michael looking ready to kill anyone who says one wrong word to him.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"The Cold Ones, father. They were unkind to Elena, Elijah tried to defuse the situation, but the Cold Ones responded by attacking Elena.

Now Kol lies injured with a wound that has vervain poisoning his body." Klaus spoke quickly, his own anger growing.

Esther gasped in horror, while her husband turned a table over in his anger.

"Mikael!" Esther gasped.

"I shall do it. I shall give Kol my blood." Elena spoke firmly.

"NO!" A painful cry came from their bedroom, Elena and the rest of the Mikaelson family rushed in to find Kol in a weak attempt to get to his feet.

"I will not...drink from...you." Kol gasped out.'

"I refuse to let you die Kol" she said passionately and pulled a knife from a table and held it at her wrist.

"We will leave" Esther told her new daughter kindly and with hug from them all they were gone.

Elena laid Kol gently down on their bed and asked quietly.

"Where is the best drinking point?" She asked.

Kol stared at her and sighed the neck he gasped out.

Elena smiled at him gently "I trust you Kol".

'Elena helped her husband to sit up a little, while Kol was cursing and fearing what he was about to do.

He could hear his wife telling him over and over that she trusted him, before finally closing his eyes and biting down on his wife's neck.

Elena couldn't stop the gasp of pain that came from her as Kol bit down; she instantly felt the effects of Kol drinking from her take hold.

The moment his wife's blood touched his tongue, Kol could feel the effects of it straight away.

With each drop he drank, he found his strength was returning, feel the sting as his wound healed.

Kol couldn't stop the need for more blood rushing through him, which is why he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Elena's body and bringing her closer to him.'

'When Kol was finally able to pull away it was for him to learn, much to his horror, that he had weakened Elena greatly.

Her whole body slumped forwards into his, sending Kol into a state of panic.

"FATHER!" Kol screamed out as he laid Elena onto their bed carefully and began stroking her hair away from her eyes.

His family burst into the room and quickly realize why Kol is panicking.

They find his hand fixed to Elena's neck, even though there was no blood coming from the puncture wounds, they knew it was the act of man feeling horrified by his own actions.

Esther and Rebekah move forward, Elena's blood had gotten onto her dress and therefore needed to be gotten rid of.

"My son, allow your sister and I to tend to Elena. Go with your father and brothers." Esther told him in a soft soothing voice.

Kol began to shake his head 'no' his mind racing, what if he had actually killed her and these were her last moments?'

'In the end it took Elijah and Finn helping their brother out of the bedroom to allow Esther and Rebekah to clean Elena up, which felt like it was taking the span of a human life to Kol, all he wanted to do was go to his wife.

Hold her in his arms and beg for her forgiveness, eventually Esther and Rebekah stepped out of the bedroom.

Their faces giving nothing away. Kol leaped to his feet.

"Is she...?" Kol could not bring himself to finish the question.

"Elena will be alright, my son. You can be with her now." Esther told her son, who didn't waste any time getting to his wife.

Esther looks to her husband before looking to each of their children.

Neither of them knew how long it would take until Elena would be healthy again, but they anticipated it to a while.

Just like they knew that it will be some time before Kol leaves his wife's side.'

Kol shut the bedroom door behind him and hurried to Elena's side.

Elena was resting in the bed her colour had returned to her face and she smiled at him softly.

"Kol I am so glad to see you are better husband she said taking his hand in her own".

"Forgive me Elena he said tears in his brown eyes I am so sorry for what I did".

Elena took his face in her hands "listen to me Kol you did not hurt me I gave you my blood because I love you and that you would heal".

Kol looked deeply into her brown eyes and said softly said "I love you too".

Kol kissed her softly pulling her towards their kiss showing them how much they loved each other.

"Kol Elena said passionately make love to me".

'Kol froze, pulling away slightly and looking at her in panic.

Was she even strong enough? Elena seemed to have instinctively known what was running through his mind as she smiles softly to him.

"I'm not going to break, Kol.

Besides, we could just go as slow as we did on our wedding night." She told her husband lovingly.

"I seem to remember us not going very slow at all." Kol growled huskily.

"We are still here you know, brother." Rebekah's disgusted voice came from the other side of the door.'

"Then by all means sister leave" Kol responded and gave Elena a tender kiss and as their lips met Kol's fangs came out.

Elena ran a hand through his dark brown locks as Kol began to pull at her dress.

Elena helped Kol out of his shirt and he turned her around so that he could undo the strings to her dress.

'Kol makes quick work of removing his wife's night dress and throwing it away as though it too had insulted her, his shirt soon followed.

Kol closes his eyes at the feel of Elena's hands gently caressing his healed stomach; it felt to Kol as though she was attempted to sculpture him.

His vampire nature came to surface as he began to purr at the feeling, Elena couldn't stop the giggle that took hold of her at the sound.

"Are you laughing at me, my love?" Kol growled playfully.

Elena tries to control, but the playful wounded look on Kol's face has her laughing, that is until Kol starts kissing her neck.

A rather loud moan breaks from her lips, allowing Kol to chuckle.

"Not so funny is it now my love." Kol whispered seductively.'

'Kol continued his assault on his wife's neck, her naked body already withering under him in pleasure.

"Kol, you are not being fair." Elena managed to moan out.

Kol stops his assault on her neck and looks at her, confused.

"I am curious as to how I being unfair my love." Kol asked her, genuinely curious.

"I am naked and you are not." Elena replied pouting.

Kol raises himself some more and looks down before looking back to her.

"That is going to have to change." Kol told his wife.'

'Kol got off the bed and stood to the side before promptly removing the rest of his clothing, or rather took off his leather trousers, it was a ego boost to see his wife's desire for him grow at the sight of him standing there before her completely.

Course, seeing his wife naked had the same effect, climbing back into bed Kol wasted no time in taking hold of his wife's lips and kissing as though he'd never laid eyes on a woman before.

He came so close to loosing her and it would have been his fault.

The thought made him sick, but the feeling of her warm body under him kept Kol's fears under control.

His arms wrap themselves around her body like human chains, never wanting to let go of her.'

'Elena knew that what had happened today, more accurately Kol having to feed from her had shook him up a great deal and now she was experience just how much.

Kol's hands kept themselves interlocked behind her back, while Elena's were interlocked at the back of his neck, she felt his hips frequently push into hers but he seemed to be too terrified to do anything more with more.

Does Kol think he will kill me by making love to me? Elena thought to herself.

She had to do something to show Kol that she would not be so easily taken away from him.'

'Elena moves her hands so they come to Kol's shoulders and moved them down teasingly his stomach before moving them and wrap her hands around his waste.

Kol, taken over by growing pleasure and desire, eases his hold slightly on Elena, but it wasn't taking away the fear completely.

Kol mentally cursed the Cold Ones again for what felt like the billionth time.

The slight lax of Kol's grip was enough for Elena to follow through on the next part of her plan and the plan was simple, grinding her hips against Kol's slowly was all she needed to be able to break her legs off his.

Seemed that Kol was determined to keep her prisoner, not that she was complaining, but none the less Elena was now able to wrap her legs around Kol's waist as she returned her hands to their original position at his neck.

"Kol, you can make love to me. I will still be here." Elena whispered lovingly in his ear.'

'Kol pulled back from the assault he was still doing to her neck, Elena saw the fear it was ironic that not too long ago that it was her with the fear, she brings a hand to caress his face.

Her eyes filled love and understanding.

"It is OK, my husband." Elena whispered softly before kissing him.

Try as he might to not follow through with his body's desires, Kol gave in and buried himself deep inside his wife.

Their collective moans echoing off of the walls of their bedroom.

"We shall just go then." Klaus said from the other side of the door.

Kol yanks his lips from his wife.

"YES!"'

'Elena giggled at the anger her husband was feeling to their brother, before kissing Kol's neck and effectively distracting him from Klaus.

Kol turns back to Elena and smiles before kissing her again.'

'The couple soon lost themselves in each other with each kiss and caressing of flesh against flesh.

After several more kisses, Kol begins to move inside his precious wife, desperate to show her just how much he love her.

Needs her.'

'Aside from their breathing, Kol could hear his name being whispered in his ear as Elena came close to her climax.

Though the anger that still burned inside of him wanted Kol to give into the possessive side of him, Kol kept himself under control.

There was plenty of time for that, preferably when Elena has fully recovered from his actions.'

'Kol found himself to be in a state of peace as he lay in bed, holding Elena in his arms.

Something that had almost been taken from him and it was something that he would never dare risk happening again.

The Cold Ones had to be stopped, one way or another though Kol had to admit the idea of killing them was very appealing to him right now.

A desire that grows every time he blinks and sees Elena weak and bleeding in his arms, he wasn't about to let her be put in harms way again.'


	3. Chapter 3 Original VS Cold One

Chapter 3 Original VS Cold One

'It wasn't unusual for Elena to be awoken by the sun; it was unusual for her to be awoken by the enraged voices of her husbands and her new family.

Kol's voice was the loudest however and the most angry.

Rolling in bed to look at the slightly ajar door Elena looked at it curious, what could have happened this time to make her husband so angry so early in the morning?

"I do not care for their wants Father, that bastard almost caused me to kill my WIFE!" Kol bellowed.

Elena sat up in bed; the Cold Ones were the only thing on God's Earth that could get him so angry. Should she go out there?'

Elena pulled on a dark blue dress and walked into the kitchen where her husband and went into the kitchen to see her husband and family having a heated discussion .

A very beautiful blonde woman with a very pregnant stomach smiled at her warmly and held out her right hand.

"Im Jenna Finn's wife I have heard so much about you". Jenna said warmly.

Elena smiled back "It's nice to meet you" she smiled upon seeing Jenna resting a hand on her stomach, how far along are you? She asked curiously.

Jenna shot a soft smile at Finn who was trying to calm down Kol.

"I am in my last month we are so excited" she said smiling .

Jenna sighed "we have a meeting with the Cullen's as they like to call themselves".

Kol walked over to Elena and put an arm around her "we better meet them" he said with a grimace.

The Cullen's house

"I don't believe it" Carlisle said denial in his voice as the Mikaelson stared at him.

"It's True" Mikael said his voice cold.

Esme was looking at her husband with pain in her gold eyes.

"Surely there has to be a mistake, Edward and Alice would not behave in such a cruel way." Esme pleaded, desperate for the discussion to be nothing more than a joke.

While Mikael feels himself getting more and angrier, Esther felt sympathy to the woman before her.

If it were her children, Esther knew she would be praying for it is nothing more than a lie.

Sadly, it wasn't.

"I am afraid that it is." Esther replied sadly.

Mikael looked to his wife, amazed at her ability to be compassionate when the children of these parents almost caused their son to kill their new daughter.

Esme lets out a dry sob, appalled at the behaviour of her children.'

Finn came forward his face showing sympathy but also anger " this is not the first time your two children have attacked our family my wife Jenna was nearly raped by your bastard of a son" he said coldly his blue eyes showing the anger he felt.

Elena took the floor then "he also attacked me and my husband please" she pleaded "you must put a stop to this".

Esme looked at Esther and shook her head No she said "Edward is a good boy and so is Alice I don't believe you Edward would never rape an innocent woman".

Esther felt her blood boil "Your son tried to rape my son's wife and she was pregnant" she snapped angrily.

'Esther was getting angry herself now, how could they still refuse to believe the truth?

"Surely you do not think that we would lie about your children attacking our own?" Esther asked the two of them.

"With respect, I do not doubt that your children are being attacked but I simply can not believe that it would our children doing these monstrous things." Esme replied.'

'Esther felt her hackles rising, was this woman trying to call her children liars?

"Are you implying that are children are telling false tales?" Esther spoke with controlled and rigid anger.

Esme stood up a little straighter, her eyes flashing.

"Perhaps I am." Esme replied.'

'Mikael began to growl at the words of this woman, how dare she say such a thing.

As if their children would lie about something so serious, at the sounds of Mikael growling, Esme stepped behind her husband and cowered.

This triggered Carlisle to growl in response to Mikael for making his wife feel afraid.

"You best not be threatening my wife." Carlisle snarled.

"I shall threaten anyone whom dares to call our children liars." Mikael replied

"Then, I am afraid I shall have to protect my wife and children. You understand." Carlisle retorted.

Before Esther is able to say or do anything, Finn appears and pulls her out of the cross fire just as Carlisle's body slams into Mikael's.'

'Mikael felt his body connect with the wall as the sounds of his daughters screamed out his name along with his wife. Both men felt the weight of a wall falling onto them as the two began a ferrous attack on each other. An attack that makes the one between Kol and Edward look like a little scuffle between two little boys.

Kol spotted his baby sister mere seconds before his father threw the Cold One, moving with more speed that he had done before, he shoots across the room and tackles Rebekah out of the way.

"KOL!" Elena screamed.

"REBEKAH!" Stefan shouted.

Mikael felt his blood go cold before noticing his children getting up again, sadly it didn't leave much time for him to register the fresh attack from Carlisle.'

'This time Elena and Jenna were almost caught in the cross fire, but for some reason as Mikael managed to wrestle himself free, Carlisle seemed to bounce off of thin air and into a wall opposite.

"adsero" Esther's voice rang out.

Elena and Jenna looked to their mother-in-law with relief and gratitude before moving over to the others, finding themselves being shield by the Originals.

"Finn, get everyone else outside. Now." Esther ordered her son; Finn didn't hesitate to follow the order especially seen as how his brother's home looked ready to collapse.

Kol and Rebekah were able to get out also, despite a particular close call with some furniture. The Mikaelson children and in-laws couldn't help but be shocked at the sight of their father fighting. Then again, they were yet to see their mother fighting.'

'At the sight of her husband being sent across the room through magic, angered Esme greatly. As soon as the children were out of the house, Esme proceeded to attack the woman that dared to harm her husband and tackled her to the ground. Esther couldn't stop the scream of surprise that came from her lips.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" She barked through clenched teeth, Esther had landed on some of the debris which was now digging into her back.

"Accuse my children of such cruelty and attack my husband.

You Bitch!" Esme spat out, but soon found herself being magically forced off of Esther and onto the floor.'

'Outside the children of the Mikaelson family were growing in worry, or at least the humans were, the immediate children just wanted to go back into the house and fight side by side with their parents.

Kol went to Elena's side and wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms coming to rest on top of her husband's arms.

"Are you alright my dear?" Kol whispered in her ear.

"Yes, but I..." Elena's words are cut off by the sound of Mikael coming through the window.

"Father!" Rebekah screamed out.'

'Finn, Klaus and Elijah were both about to rush to their father's side, until the remaining Cold Ones showed up.

"Well, if today was not fun before. It will be now." Damon Salvatore spoke in an almost bored manner.

"Damon, there are humans present, remember. Not as durable as us vampires." Stefan told him.

"Buzz kill." Damon replied.'

'At the sound of his daughter's scream, Mikael found a new desire burn inside of him and decided to wait until the patriarch of the Cold One coven to get close to him.

Sure enough, Carlisle fell for Mikael's trap and was kicked the distance from Kol and Elena's house to the forest.'

'As the children of the children of the original family look to their father amazed that at the strength he showed when he kicked Carlisle away from him.

"Well, that was..." Damon's words were cut off by the sounds of something breaking.

Looking around the children found that Esme had just been kicked out of the house, rather literally and watched as she landed not too far from her husband.'

'As the family looks from the parents of the Cold Ones, Mikael and Esther walk over to their family and glare down coldly at the two people on the floor.

"If I ever foolishly get on your bad side, make my death quick will you. For old times sake." Damon suddenly said to both Mikael and Esther with awe in his voice.

"You are not foolish enough to get on our bad side Damon, at least not to that extreme." Esther replied with a smile, but her eyes were hard as though daring him to say something against her words.

Damon merely nods though and looks back to the two people whom are now picking themselves up off of the floor.'

'Maria, Mikael and Esther's second daughter, wraps her arms around Damon and smiles at her husband.

"Unless of course you do something that upsets me." Maria said smiling, knowing he could never intentionally do that.

"If that were to happen, I would ask Esther to set me on fire." Damon replied seriously before he registers more movement out of the corner of his eye and swiftly brings Maria to stand behind him.

Watching Esme and Carlisle through narrowed eyes, itching for them to say or do something stupid.'

'Before anyone is able to do or say anything though, two of Cold Ones step forward, a honey blonde male and a chocolate brown haired female.

Their eyes are golden, their expressions filled with anger, remorse and disbelief. Mikael, Finn and Klaus stand up a little straighter, preparing themselves for another attack.

At the sight of the female, Rebekah moves forward, she knew her brothers would hold back with the female if a second fight were to break out. However, what happens next certainly surprises them.

"We are sorry for this, their behaviour, it is wrong of them to have attacked you.

All four of them." The honey blonde man said his voice smooth and sincere. The crowed of vampires and humans suddenly feel much more relaxed and are at a loss as to why.

Mikael exchanges a look with his sons before looking back to the two Cold Ones; there is no sign of deception on their faces.

"Thank you, your apology is accepted. Though I think we all know that it is not you two that should be apologizing for these events.

That being said, we too apologize for the role we have played, we could have reacted in a far less hostile manner." Mikael replied to the man's apology, whom nods his head in acceptance of Mikael's own apology.

"Esme, Carlisle. I think you two might want to hear what Jasper and I have to say about this matter before you go wrongfully attacking this family again."

The female spoke in a rather hard voice, leaving the Mikaelson family to wonder whom the actually parents of this family were.

With an angry look, Carlisle walks over to his two children while Esme sneers as she passes and makes sure she gets the last say.

'"How does that illegitimate child of yours fair?" Esme sneered with a smirk.

Gasps of shock ring out, while Maria sees red and lunges for Esme. Damon, knowing his wife too well, grabbed her around the waste and growls menacingly at the woman before him.

"Unless you wish to see how far I am willing to go for MY family, it will be best for your health to leave." Damon snarled.'

'Carlisle appeared in front of his wife and growled back.

"You threaten my mate!" Carlisle snarled, he was not about to stand for it.

Just when it looked like there was going to be another fight; the two other Cold Ones stepped in between them.'


	4. Chapter 4 Family Loyalty

Chapter 4 Family Loyalty

'There were gasps of shock once again at the sight of two Cold Ones clearly siding with their enemy.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Carlisle growled out in anger.

How could they betray him like this?

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Carlisle.

Those two Jasper points to Edward and Alice are not the golden wonders. Every word of what the Mikaelson family told you and Esme about their behaviour is true!" Jasper growled.

Esme and Carlisle both froze and looked from Jasper and Bella to Edward and Alice.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Esme screeched. Human and vampire alike covered their ears at the sound.

"THAT BITCH HAS DONE SOMETHING TO YOU TWO!" Esme screeched on.

"I would NEVER!" Esther defended herself.

"Mrs. Mikaelson has done nothing to us, we HEARD those two gloating about everything they've done and you two are more foolish than I thought if you actually can ignore the evidence that is constantly being thrown in your face!" Bella snapped out.'

Jasper was angry not only had Carlisle and Esme insulted the Mikaelson family, they had nearly harmed them.

"They have killed some of the gypsy's" Bella said coldly her gold eyes showing disgust.

Esme stared at Edward and Alice hoping that what she was hearing wasn't true.

'Though they didn't give visible signs to the audience around them, both Edward and Alice was starting to get nervous, something that Jasper picked up on.

"They're lying Mommy, they've always been jealous of us." Alice whined and pouted.

Bella growled.

"Jealous of what? Your flat chest or the hair cut that makes you look like a boy?" Bella snapped back.

Several of the women smirked while the men looked to be chocking on air.

"Oh, shut up you little WHORE!" Alice shouted back before looking horrified.

Jasper felt a little pleased with himself for having forced her hand with his power".

'Edward had a tough time in hiding his anger at Alice for her slip up. But he couldn't hide it from Jasper, whom decided to make it impossible for Edward to continue to deceive anyone.

"Christ! Alice, how stupid do you have to be, you could not even finish killing that infernal Gypsy without my help!" Edward screamed at her.

Esme gasped horrified at what was the unavoidable truth.

Esther, despite having been in a fight with the woman, couldn't help but feel sorry for her. To know that two of your children are monsters is heartbreaking.'

'Edward suddenly goes rigid soon as Esme gasped out in horror. This wasn't supposed to happen, Edward turns to glare at Jasper, knowing full well who was to blame and lunges.

"Idiot." Damon scoffed.

Sure enough there was a deafening bang as both Edward and Jasper meet in the air and land on the floor with a thud just as ominous and intimidating.

Kol wrapped his arms around Elena and quickly moves her to stand behind him. He didn't even notice her moving out from his protection, she had wanted to comfort Esme. It was a natural instinct to her, but now she was watching two cold ones fight. If she thought a fight between an Original and a Cold One was violent, then this was a massacre in the making.'

'It wasn't long before the fight between the two Cold Ones increased on a very dangerous level, fearing for their mates all the Mikaelson brothers along with Damon and Stefan rushed forward to intervene. Klaus, Finn and Damon quickly tackled Edward off of Jasper while Elijah, Stefan and Kol held Jasper back.

"There are humans here, Jasper. Keep this up and they stand a good chance of getting hurt." Stefan told him. This seemed to be all that Jasper needed to stop himself from going in for another round.

"YOU BITCH" Alice screamed before attacking Bella.

Kol could see it happening in slow motion, the pixie sized Cold One attacking the brunette and heading right for Elena.

"NO!" Kol screamed.

The sound of his son's distress had Mikael shoot into action, using his speed Mikael appears in front of Elena with his back to the two on coming Cold Ones, picked up Elena and shot off.

A dizzy Elena finds herself standing at the forest line at the very back of the group and Mikael now standing with his back to her in a crouch. Daring another Cold One to go near his new daughter.

Kol raced over to Elena's side snarling at the hostile cold ones in rage.

'Elena felt her heart rate accelerating as realization hits her fully for the first time that she is married to a vampire, though Kol would never harm her, Elena's mind seemed to have clouded over his true nature.

Truth be told, along with feeling incredibly overwhelmed with what was happening before her, she also found herself becoming increasingly afraid. Though not in the way you would expect a wife of a vampire to be afraid, she was afraid for Kol and what would come of her if these monstrous Cold Ones took him from her or her from him.

The Cold One known as Jasper looks to Elena as he feels her free and can instantly understand the reasoning behind her fear. A chilling crack snaps his attention back to Alice and Bella, Bella was winning the fight but Alice seemed to now be attempting to fight dirty.

He had to bring this to an end or a human would undoubtedly be hurt or worse, killed.

"ENOUGH!" Jasper's angered snarl seems to echo off of the trees, Alice manages to free herself from Bella's grasp and attempts to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't." Rebekah growled before following Alice and capturing her within two seconds.

"Not the most thrilling of chases." Damon commented to his brother.

"Shut up Damon." Stefan replied as his own nerves seem to calm down a little now that the fighting seems to be over and his wife is safe. 'For now' Stefan thought to himself.'

Rebekah sauntered over to her family and husband and tossed Alice to Jasper with a look of disgust.

"What are you going to do with those two they killed an innocent woman and tried to kill my son and daughter in law and tried to rape my other son's wife.?" Mikael snarled angrily.

There is a tense silence with Jasper breaking it saying.

"These two will come with us and be in the dungeons I promise you we have no loyalty to these two" Jasper spoke with a sincere tone.

A few hours later.

'Elena had been sitting on their bed with her knees to her chest for a while now, her fear still swirling in the pit of her gut from what she witnessed today. For even though Elena knew logically that Kol and his family are vampires, aside from Esther, she hadn't really seen anything to firmly show that fact until the last few days and if Elena was honest it scared her. As knowing something as a fact and then actually seeing it are two very different things, but it wasn't the fact that her family are vampires that scared her.

Rather what seeing her husband unleashing his true nature stirred inside her that caused Elena to be afraid.

Instead of making her want to run, it actually made her more attracted to Kol.

Surely there was something wrong with her for feeling these feelings. Right?

"Elena? Darling?" Kol's voice breaks Elena out of her thoughts, though she didn't hear the shaky tone to her husband voice, she did see the fear on his face.'

"Kol? What is wrong?" Elena asked as she swung her legs round to stand up.

"You fear me now, don't you." Kol whimpered, the very thought seemed to be causing him physical pain.

"What?" Elena asked in disbelief. "NO! How could you think that?" She told him firmly.

Kol looks at her, his eyes both hard and sad.

"I hear your heartbeat, Elena. You reek of fear." Kol replied, his voice starting out angry but diminishes to sadness.

Elena closed her eyes and mentally scolds herself for not being able to keep her emotions under better control. Opening her eyes once again, Elena gasps at the sight of silent tears now falling down Kol's handsome and eternally youthful features. Walking up to her husband Elena makes a firm and unwavering decision to fully accept and embrace every emotion this man conjures inside her heart. Kol looks up when his wife comes and stops just in front of him, but before he can ask her a question, Elena kisses him.

'Kol quickly wraps his arms around his wife to bring her even closer still, at the same time that Elena throws her arms around his neck. After what they both felt was a short kiss, though their siblings would have disagreed if they'd been there, the two broke away with foreheads resting against each other.

"I was so afraid they would take you from me." Elena whimpered, the memories seemed to have turned the events into something so much more violent. Causing Elena to curse her imagination.

"As was I, but I swear to do whatever it takes to keep that from happening." Kol replied in a soft whisper, the determination clear for anyone and everyone to hear.'

'Elena knew that she could have begged on her knees for Kol to not do anything that could bring him harm, but she also knew that that is the one thing Kol wouldn't do. So, instead of wasting her breath with futile pleas, Elena simply kisses him again.

After yet another intense kiss, Kol pulls away slightly when he feels his wife's hands pull at his shirt.

"Elena, perhaps we should..."Kol's attempt of being a gentleman is silenced when Elena rather literally drops her dress.

"Eh...what...never mind." Kol stutters out before kissing his wife once more.

'Kol wraps his arms around Elena before slowly moving her backwards to their bed and barely registers falling onto it as Elena's hands work quickly to remove his clothing. It wasn't long before Kol felt his skin break out in goosebumps at the feeling of the cold air touching his skin.

"Elena...you'll get cold..." Kol managed to gasp out between the torturous pleasures she was inflicting on him as she kissed his neck.

Elena's answer was to let out a sultry chuckle before kissing him on the lips once again. But part of Kol's mind wasn't going to let the risk of his wife's health go, which is why Kol's right hand reached out for the edge of the bed sheets to bring it over to them.'

'Kol breaks the kiss so as to allow them both to breath, but as he did so, he saw tears falling down Elena's face. Anger and heartbreak shoots through his veins at such speed he could barely catch his breath.

"Elena, we are safe. I am right here, with you and I will do everything I can to keep it that way." Kol whispered softly to her, placing feather light kisses over her tear stained face.

Elena's response was to simply tighten her hold on him before whispering back softly into his ear "Make love to me, Kol."

'Kol captures his wife into another kiss following through with her whispered request and spent most of the night making love to Elena.'


End file.
